List of Melee Weapons
''WORK IN PROGRESS '' Despite the astronomical degree of technological advancement that led up to the 23rd Century for humanity and other races, running through and bashing in the faces of their enemies with whatever implements people could get their hands on still hasn't gone out of fashion. As such, this is where all the different melee weapon models and types with not enough lore/information to warrant their own page will be stored at. Rundown Everything else down below is either self-explanatory or explained in other places like the Combat System Explanation but two things that people might be confused by are what the possible weapon categories and properties are with melee weapons. As such, an explanation of both sections will be given here. Categories |-|One-handed Melee= One-handed Melee The weapon uses a single hand and allows the other hand to be used for carrying another object, second weapon, or kept free for other actions. When wielding a one-handed weapon in each hand, if neither has the defensive property, you gain advantage 1 to all melee attacks. If both weapons you are wielding have passive benefits such as the defensive property, use the best of the two benefits; they are not added together. |-|Two-Handed Melee= Two-Handed Melee The weapon requires two hands to wield and cannot be used with a shield or other weapon. Two-handed melee weapons grant advantage 1 to all attacks. |-|Versatile Melee= Versatile Melee The weapon can be wielded either one-handed or two-handed. The wielder can freely switch between the two modes and has all of the benefits and restrictions of whichever mode they are using. Properties |-|Area= Area An area weapon always makes multi-target area attacks of the listed size and shape and cannot be used for single-target attacks. If a weapon has multiple area sizes, the attacker chooses from them with each attack. These attacks do not incur any of the disadvantage penalties associated with multi-target attacks. |-|Expendable= Expendable An expendable item can be used once to make an attack. Afterwards, the item is expended and cannot be used again. |-|Defensive= Defensive A defensive weapon grants advantage equal to the listed value when its wielder takes the defend action. Additionally, you gain a +1 armor bonus when wielding a defensive weapon (regardless of the defensive value listed). While wielding an item with the defensive property, you don’t gain the advantage 1 to attacks normally associated with Melee One-handed or Two-handed weapons. A weapon cannot have a defensive value greater than 3. |-|Delayed Ready= Delayed Ready This weapon can only be used once per round. In addition, prior to using the weapon, the wielder must spend a move action to ready it. |-|Forceful= Forceful This weapon can make attacks with the Might attribute and invoke banes accessible via Might. |-|Heavy= Heavy The weapon is particularly heavy to carry. You may carry a maximum number of heavy items equal to your Might score. |-|Precise= Precise This weapon can be used to make attacks with the Agility attribute and invoke banes accessible via Agility. |-|Reach= Reach This weapon extends the natural melee range of the creature by 5’. |-|Slow= Slow If you are wielding this weapon at the beginning of combat, you gain disadvantage 2 on your initiative roll. If you are not wielding the weapon but plan to use it on your first turn, this penalty is still applied. If you are wielding multiple weapons, your initiative modifier is equal to the slowest among them (slow, swift, or neither). |-|Stationary= Stationary The bulk and weight of this weapon is enormous. Moving it requires an action to perform, which allows it to be moved up to 30 feet. |-|Swift= Swift If you are wielding this weapon at the beginning of combat, you gain advantage 2 on your initiative roll. If you are not wielding the weapon but plan to use it on your first turn, you still get this bonus. If you are wielding multiple weapons, your initiative modifier is equal to the slowest among them (slow, swift, or neither). Below is an template of your typical weapon entry for melee weapons: Example Weapon CATEGORIES TBD Category:Official Resource Category:Weaponry Category:List